


Baby, I am plump and ripe

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While they're watching a movie, Noel realizes Cody has other things on his mind.





	Baby, I am plump and ripe

Noel and Cody were watching a movie together, when susudsusuddsusudsusuddesusudsusuddsusudsusuddensusudsusuddsusudsusuddesusudsusuddsusudsusuddenly Noel sniffed the air. "Oh, getting wet for me, my little omega?" 

Cody's face became flushed and he writhed with arousal. "Maybe."

Noel grabbed gently Cody by the jaw and pulled his face toward him. "Talk to me, baby boy."

"I-I-I was just thinking about y-your kn-kn-kn-knot," Cody said, face bright red.

Noel chuckled deeply. "Is that so?" He pushed Cody to lie back on the couch, pinning down the smaller man. "You want daddy to knot you baby boy? You should've just asked." He slipped Cody's sweatpants off, and revelled in the aroma of his omega's sweet slick. He spread Cody's legs and admired the sight of his hole, shiny and leaking with succulent juices. He looked up at Cody, whose face was even redder than before. "You look so delicious my sweet little plum," Noel said, and then he bent down to eat his omega out, savoring in the flavors. 

Cody almost screamed with how good his alpha's skilled tongue felt against his needy hole. He thrashed around wildly, overwhelmed by the sensations. "I-I'm gonna--!"

Noel pulled back, and Cody groaned at the loss of contact. "Not yet, darling. Are you ready for daddy's cock?"

Cody looked up at Noel with big, piercing green eyes, flushed cheeks, and gave Noel a small nod. "Please, I need, need you to fill me up with your huge cock, knot me and shoot your seed inside me, I need it so bad."

Noel lined his dick up with Cody's wet hole and entered him slowly. Cody moaned loudly, going crazy with the feeling of his Alpha filling him with his throbbing member.

"Ah!" Cody yelled.

"Does that feel good? You like the feeling of my cock deep inside your greedy little hole?"

"Yes!" Cody yelled.

Noel began to move then, plowing his cock deep inside of the smaller man. "Make sure you don't cum without permission, or I'll have to punish you, have to spank your hole."

Cody moaned at the thought of the punishment, but decided he would obey his Alpha this time.

Noel fucked Cody for awhile before he felt himself getting close. "I'm gonna fill you up, little omega, gonna dump my seed deep inside you, gonna fill you up until you're nice and plump."

"Ah!" Cody yelled. "Please, I need it! Can I cum, daddy?"

"Yes, baby boy, cum now," Noel said, and Cody shuddered as he came, screaming Noel's name over and over again. Noel felt his knot swell up as the smaller man wiggled and contracted around his cock, and he slipped over the edge as he shot his load inside of Cody.

Noel and Cody panted with exhaustion as Noel carefully laid down to wait for his knot to go down. Cody groaned as he felt Noel's knot move inside him as the larger man adjusted their position, but finally Noel settled down and wrapped his arms around his omega.

"Was that good?" Noel asked, wanting to make sure he pleased his baby boy.

"Of course, it always it."

"I'm glad, baby. You were so good for me," Noel said, and they fell asleep like that, Cody wrapped in Noel's strong, safe arms.


End file.
